DRHL Wiki:Policy
Generally, in DHRL, the intention is to treat everyone civilly and with maximum respect. Joking is allowed, as long as it doesn't make people uncomfortable (especially if intentionally.) Harassment is not allowed and will result in a blocking for about a week, which will make you unable to edit the wiki through your account. ** If you make a second account to evade said blocking/banning, that account will be banned permanently from the wiki and your punishment will be added on about three more days. The more you do to evade this ban, the longer it becomes, no matter your influence. * Vandalizing another person's page is not allowed at all. Free to edit pages can be edited by anyone, while others cannot. Most people will specifically tell you not to edit their page, and respect their wished. If someone makes a edit to your page or profile that is... less than savory, contact a content moderator in order for them to do a rollback and fix your page. This will also resort in a block, with the same consequences. * Inappropriate language outside of the live chat is PROHIBITED. The only exceptions on the wiki are damn, hell, piss, and crap. There will be no loopholes to this rule; breaking it will result in a warning. If enough warnings stack on top of each other, it will result in a block. * Spam pages are not allowed and will result in deletion. If a moderator/administrator deletes your page, be civil and message them to bring it back. And vice versa, with pages you consider that need to be deleted or pages of your own you don't like. Content moderators and administrators will most definitely respond in kindness in a situation like this. ** Things that are spam: Pages with only 2-3 sentences, pages just saying "hello," pages giving out your name or information you choose to share (there's subpages AND your profile for that), pages testing out coding, pages with just a link w/ a description. Pages will need to be at least a paragraph long AND have a reason to exist, or they will be counted as spam. They just overall need to have a reason to exist, or they will be deleted. Be civil and mature. ** Things that are NOT spam: Roleplay calls (with rules, characters, & other things set in stone, if your page is a WIP please state so, but try to avoid making them wips and fill them with information), pages w/ schedules (general category), collaboration meme dumps (spam a BUNCH of memes and let other people join in on the fun), note pages (please categorize them properly or they will be deleted), and writing pages w/ essays. * Pages centered generally around comment discussion (outside of roleplay) are absolutely unnecessary. We have the [https://drhl.fandom.com/f threads], where you can literally talk about anything without issue. The threads will be moderated by Discussions Moderators and Administrators, and is open for chatting and discussion. Everyone also has a message wall, which is more 1 on 1, and the live chat, which is the easiest to talk in and overall the best option in more public areas since its LIVE. * If a moderator is abusing their position and being continuously disrespectful, please message [[User:Beesocks|'Lili']], Ruby, or [[User:Peridøtt|'Indy']]' '''about the situation, and said administrator will deal with it ASAP. The job of a moderator is to be respectful, and though they can still have fun with their permissions and play around, abusing that role will likely get their permissions taken away from them before demotions where they'll be put on the line. * Homophobia, racism, sexism, or transphobia is strictly against the rules. This is supposed to be a toxicity-free, wholesome place where we can joke around and have fun. * Be sure to keep your profile picture user friendly/appropriate (No swearing, NSFW, etc.) * 'DO NOT SHARE YOUR PERSONAL INFORMATION. '''Your address, your full name, etc. The wiki is open for everyone, though I doubt many strangers will indulge. If anyone is refusing to identify themselves and are creeping on the younger people in the wiki, they will INSTANTLY be banned. Sexual behavior is not allowed in general, and will result at least in a ban from the live!chat, which is the only place where private messaging exists. It's prohibited. Absolutely disgusting.